


More than meets the eye

by ArtdweebJay



Category: Your Boyfriend (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also I'm just gonna refer to him as B cuz its easy, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, He might be cute and nice now but just you wait, How Do I Tag, I say its x reader but my dumbass can't use 2nd pov i guess, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk what im doing, my grammar is still shit, reader is too nice for her own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtdweebJay/pseuds/ArtdweebJay
Summary: So I've been obsessed with Y0ur B0yfriend for the past week and i couldn't help but write some smut because i don't have self control. Despite reading fics for so damn long I've finally written one of my own! (cue the applause)I really don't expect anyone to read this since its such a small fandom atm but since there aren't many stories out yet i decided fuck it, I'm going to write porn instead of doing real work
Relationships: Your Boyfriend/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Late night visit

Logically, I know that slamming my head into the wall won’t make a headache go away, but I’m getting to the point where I’m willing to try anything. Despite living with migraines for however many years I still can’t cope with their bullshit. It’s been such a week, working almost nonstop, juggling between work and class and yet, my body fails me again! The one damned day I don’t need to get up before 5am I’m left staring at the ceiling for hours on end. Sighing, I stumble out of my cocoon of blankets to get some much needed water.

Waking into the kitchen I finally look at the clock, 1:42am. Not too bad, I can take some more pain meds and hopefully get knocked out before I have to hold a funeral for my sleep schedule. The tiled floor reminds me of just how cold the apartment is. I chug the rest of my water as I try not to shiver. It's my fault for thinking just an oversized hoodie was suitable bedtime attire but it's spring now, it normally doesn’t get this cold in here. As I scurry back to my room I realize that it’s getting colder, a chill hitting my bare thighs causing goosebumps to form. Fuzzy blankets, I keep telling myself. Soon I’ll get to snuggle up and enjoy some well earned rest. Opening my door I’m hit by another gust of cold air.

As I look over to where the rude cold was coming from , I first notice that my window is open. The curtains blowing slowly in the night breeze. But, with each moment my eyes focus more and more on the dark figure looming in the corner. It’s probably just my mind playing tricks on me! Just a shadow that is messing with my mind. But shadows don’t move like that. My breath gets caught in my throat. With my heart pounding in my ears I try to think of something, anything, anyway to protect myself. Before I get the chance to properly flip the fuck out, the figure bolts towards me. I stumble back as the shadow of a person catches me as I almost fall on my ass. One hand holding onto my hip while this other is clasped over my mouth.

“Shush it’s okay! Don’t panic, it's just me!” He whispers roughly, his voice uneven as he tries to reassure me.

As the man pulls me back onto my feet, he starts talking to me like I’m some spooked animal, like I might try to run once given the chance. If I’m being honest, running for the hills sounds like a pretty good idea in this situation. I never would've imagined I would ever feel so trapped in my own bedroom, I have no way to keep myself safe against an intruder. The man standing in front of me is tall, but not extremely imposing. Despite the low light I can tell that he’s scrawny, with a thin frame. This doesn’t calm my mind at all though.

“Who the hell are you?!” I sputter out. The man looks down at me with a slight smile.

“I’m your boyfriend.” He said it with such confidence it almost seemed silly. Despite my nerves, I almost started laughing. I might be sleep deprived but I’m 90% sure I’d remember if I had a boyfriend.

“ Dude I think you climbed Into the wrong girl’s window..” I say with a small shaky voice, laughing slightly at the sheer absurdity of it all.

“No I didn’t!” He says a bit too quickly. “ I saw that you weren’t in bed and I got worried so I wanted to pay you a visit, just to check on you”  
He had his hands resting on my shoulders like he needed to keep me grounded. Fear scorched through my veins again.

“You were watching me sleep??” I yelp, pulling away from him.

“I just need to know you’re okay! I didn’t mean to startle you. God you’re shaking like a leaf, you should sit down.” My mind has effectively shut down as he leads me to the mattress and drapes a blanket over my shoulders.

“I know that one’s your favorite..” His voice is soft, and he sounds unsure for the first time.  
Tears start to prick at my eyes when I feel the bed shift as he sits next to me.

“A-are you going to hurt me..?” I let out a pathetic sob.

“What? Of course not.” He sounds almost offended “ I love you darling, I would never dream of hurting you”

He puts his hand on my thigh, causing me to flinch away, but this only makes him press his hand harder into my soft flesh.

“Unless of course, you want me to hurt you~” His tone completely shifts, turning almost predatory.

“ I’ve been watching you for so long, just dreaming of when I’ll finally get my hands on you… I never had the guts to introduce myself but now, I’ve got you all to myself~”

With every word he moves closer to me until he reaches over and pulls me onto his lap so I’m straddling him. Fuck, I would never imagine this twig to be able to manhandle me so easily. Too nervous to meet his eyes, I’m left looking into his chest. He has a blue shirt with a heart on it, it’s uneven and almost sketchy in places. The man grabs my chin so I look at him at last. The moonlight is shining against his face, making his eyes look even larger and I almost drown in the deep blue of his irises.

“You’re so beautiful...I wonder if you taste as good as you look.” He whispers into my ear.

I’m pretty sure he’s given me more compliments on the past few minutes of his “visit” than I’ve gotten in a year. My face heats up as I feel him pressing his prominent erection into my crotch before he leans in and starts to kiss me. My eyes open wide and I let out a small squeak of surprise. Smiling against my lips, he takes the chance to push his tongue into my mouth. Despite the fear and confusion still wracking my body, I feel myself leaning into his kiss. Grabbing onto his jacket, I slowly start to join in his advances.

One of his hands starts to venture from its hold on my hips, moving slowly up my sides with light touches until his large hand cups my breast. Breaking the kiss he looks down on me with half lidded eyes as he starts to play with my nipple. I let out a quiet moan before blushing an even deeper red in embarrassment.

“Don’t be shy darling, I want to hear all the delicious sounds you make” Leaning down he gently kisses my neck, sucking and licking before biting the sensitive skin. I gasp loudly, fuck his teeth are sharp.

“ I want to make you scream for me…”

As he continues to abuse my neck with bites and kisses, I can’t help but wiggle my hips. My body is heating up so quickly despite the open window bringing cold air into the room.I need some sort of friction, I hate admitting it but his attention is affecting me as my mind clouds with lust.

“Are you getting all worked up, doll? I know a few ways that I could get you more excited~”

Without any more warning, he moved his hands to hold my ass and stood up, bringing me with him, leaving me holding onto his shoulders for stability.

“You’re stronger than you look-” I was cut off when he turned and dropped me onto my bed. As I fall onto my bed, my hoodie rides up exposing me to the stranger as he crawls onto the bed, kneeling between my calves

“I’m definitely more than meets the eye love~ And you keep surprising me too, no panties huh? Such a naughty girl.”  
I tried in vain to cover myself but he managed to grab the hem of the garment before i could and he pulled it all the way up, exposing myself to him completely. Even with my thighs pressed tightly together I can feel his eyes running up and down my form.

“Fuck… look at that” He admired me as if I was the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen.

His face is just as flushed as mine, but it seems like he's getting impatient. He grabs onto my knees roughly and spreads my legs. How did this creep manage to get me so wet?? The cold air hitting my hot, wet sex made my legs try to push close again but he wasn’t budging. He bit his lip before lowering his head between my legs. With his hands keeping my thighs wide open he slowly licks my sensitive pussy from my entrance to my clit, before circling my clit with his tongue. I shudder and try to keep myself from moaning by biting my fist , but no matter how hard I try, I can't keep my body from reacting to his skilled tongue. But he stops and looks up at me.seeing his head between my legs and the hunger in his eyes only succeeded in making my needy cunt beg for more attention.

“Are you trying to hide your pretty little moans from me~” He lets out a chuckle “ Don’t worry, i love a challenge… I wonder how long it'll take before i can get you to start acting like the horny slut i know you are” And with that he doubled his efforts to make me squirm.

His tongue snakes down to my entrance, teasing it before he moves it up back to my clit and starts licking and sucking on it ever so lightly. My breathing is coming out heavy and it's taking everything in me to stop myself from bucking my hips up into him. Without moving his attention from my clit, he circles my pussy with a finger before pushing it deep inside me. This made me break, a high pitched moan escapes my lips and now I can't stop myself from letting him know just how good he is making me feel.

“Good girl~ God, I can’t believe how soaked I’ve made you.. You have no idea how crazy you’re making me” . He adds another finger into my dripping hole and is fingering me as if his life depended on it.

I don’t know what I liked more, hearing him whisper all the nasty things he wanted to do to me, or having his tongue torture me more. If he keeps this up i might reach my limit, I can feel my release building up inside of me with every moment and i’d be lying if i said I didn’t want to cum more than anything right now.

For some reason he removes his fingers and moves so he’s on his knees between my legs again and I can't help but pout slightly.

“You jerk.. I was so close.” I mumble, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Oh I know you were, tightening up like crazy around my fingers.” He has no right to act so cocky, but fuck all i can think about is cumming. “ But i just thought you would rather cum from something else~”

I stop glaring once I notice him taking off his shirt, and damn he really is thin. Part of me wants to go ask him if he needs something to eat, but a much louder and way hornier part of me wants to focus on him unbuttoning his pants. Despite my brain and body screaming to just let him fuck me into next tuesday, I managed to remember that a) this dude is a complete STRANGER and b) I’m not on the pill.

“ D-do you have protection..?” I mumble, feeling myself blush more, as if this dude hadn't just given me head.

“ Don’t worry baby, I’m clean~” He pulled his pants the rest of the way down and grabbed my legs, before rubbing the head of his cock against my wet folds.  
“Bu-” before I could even respond he was already pushing himself into my cunt, grunting slightly once he bottomed out, leaving me to just hold onto his arms for support.

“Y-you feel even better than I could have ever imagined~” He shutters out before starting to thrust in and out of me.

My legs wrap around him as he fucks into me faster and faster, quickly leaving me as nothing but a moaning mess, moving my hips with his. One of his hands moves down to press against my clit and I’m sent over the edge, moaning a pulling him closer to me as he fucks me through my high.

“Yes~cum all over my cock ...oh fuck-” He pushes himself as deep as he can go before reaching his own peak.

After a few more shallow thrusts he emptied himself completely into my spent pussy. He pulls out and rolls over to lay next to me and join me in catching the breath we lost.

“Well fuck me…” I mumble to myself as I try to regain my senses as I feel his cum drip out of me and onto my bed.

He lets out a quiet chuckle before wrapping his thin arms around my waist, pulling me close to his bare chest.

“Give me a few minutes first darling, but I’ll gladly grant your request~” Despite everything I couldn’t help but giggle.

With my mind still mush from coming down from climax, I almost forgot that I just let a man, who’s name I still didn’t know, dick me down. My guard was down for the first time. My eyes grew heavy with every second until I started to fall asleep.

“I love you so much...Now that i have you in my arms, I don't think i can ever let you go again~”  
Trying to process his words is too much work for my foggy mind as I finally drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed<3 ~ If anyone wants I might continue the story and give it an actual plot . or i might just continue it anyways since i don't know how much longer we're gonna be stuck inside and this is my new obsession.


	2. Surprise day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really think I would want to continue this so soon but i've been having alot of fun writing this so far  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The sun has no right to be this bright so early in the morning, I want to ignore it but damn it's shining right in my eyes. Turning over I try to drift back asleep, but I can't settle down with my roommate making so much noise. I know that breakfast is important and all but there’s no need to try to break the sound barrier when making oatmeal. Sitting up I stretch my arms out above my head. Fuck, my neck hurts.. I have the habit of contorting my body in the weirdest ways while I'm out cold, it's not uncommon for me to wake up off the side of my bed. My folks used to joke I needed railing to keep me from breaking my neck in the middle of the night. The scent of cinnamon and butter starts to drift into my room, interrupting my train of thought and I instantly get excited. My roommate isn't much of a cook , but she's always willing to share when she does decide to have a cooking venture. I hop out of bed; my groggy mind can only wonder what sort of morning confectionery was awaiting me. I check my phone and I luckily still have some break time, since I don’t have any classes and my shift doesn’t start till noon. I throw on some shorts and practically skip into the kitchen.

All the joy drains out of me when I look up and see him, the man from last night. Fuck! How did I forget?? I know i'm not the sharpest but I’d hope I would remember that a man broke into my bedroom and practically forced himself on me. Absentmindedly, I rub my neck just to be reminded yet again of what happened only a few hours prior. Why did I let him do that to me?? Panic shoots through every nerve in my body. I can feel it in my chest and my thoughts are getting more frantic. He.. he came inside of me. What if..? Fuck, I don’t even know this dude and yet he thinks he can violate me then cook brekfest as if nothing was wrong?! What am I gonna do, I have to go into work later but I need to get this dude away from me first-

“Well good morning sleepy head~ I’m just cooking up some french toast, I hope you like it” He looks over his shoulder and finally spots me as I start to hyperventilate. 

I can’t help but jump slightly, what am I supposed to do?? Damn it, how did I forget my roommate was spending the week with her parents. My scattered brain is going to be the death of me one day… I just hope it's not today. He didn’t see me jump since he turned back to the stove after saying hello. I need to make sure he knows he can’t push me around, I can't let him know how scared I truly am. I just gotta muster up all my courage and give him a piece of my mind. With shaky legs I walk over to the kitchen, the island is the only thing standing between us. He still has his back to me so I puff up my chest and get ready to deliver a grand speech that highlights just how icky he is!  
“H-hey! Why uh… why are you still here??” Flawless, breathtaking,it’s no wonder I failed that public speaking class. I didn’t think he heard me at first but he just started laughing.

“God, you’re so adorable! Do you really see me as the type of guy to sneak out before you wake up? You wound me” That bastard is good at dodging questions. 

“Well you have no problem sneaking in…” I mumble to myself as I stare down at my feet. 

He finishes his last steps of cooking and puts two plates of french toast on the island, sliding one in front of me. There were three pieces on the plate and both were dusted powdered sugar over the top and drizzled with syrup too. Just looking at it is making my blood sugar spike. As much as I want to throw it in his face or just walk away...I can’t remember the last time I had anything other than instant ramen. Defeated, I hop onto the stool and start to dig in. I whine a little, how dare he be good at cooking too?? After a few bites I look up to see him staring at me. His head resting in his hand as he leans over the counter top, he hasn’t even touched his food yet. I advert my eyes back down to the plate, trying to keep myself from blushing. I hate whenever people watch me eat.

“How is it?” He asks, and I can feel his eyes still on me and it's putting me more on edge.

“I-it's good...Who uh.. are you…?” I manage to sputter out, unable to meet his persistent stare.

“I told you already, I’m your boyfriend! I dunno how you already forgot, I don't think I’ll ever forget last night~” 

“No I mean- “ I sigh a little, trying to calm myself down “ What’s your name?” I look up at him just to see his face drop as soon as I ask. It's weird seeing such disgust on his face. I must’ve struck a chord, but I need to know guys name… I can just call him the man forever.

`”I hate my name… I’d rather you call me anything else..” He sounds so frustrated, as if he was praying that I would just be content with not knowing.

“Okay.. uh how bout.. B?” I’m the name master, everyone can agree, the second letter of our alphabet is the absolute best name for this pervert. 

His grin returned as he beamed at me, clearly impressed by my wonderful naming abilities.Welp,I guess that answers one of the thousand questions plaguing my mind. I look up at B, trying to see if I recognize him from anywhere. He seems so infatuated with me, no one just develops that kind of obsession over night right?

“How do you know me? How did you know where I live and...Why me…? I’m nothing special.” It’s just my luck isn’t it? The first person to show interest in me in forever has to be crazy. 

I let my face drop, this is all too much for me. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I just let them fall down my cheek. I try to keep eating, in hopes that carbs will keep me from feeling, even if only for a moment. But B comes over and hugs me. I haven’t gotten a proper hug in so long, I almost forgot how comforting it really is. After a few moments of crying and B petting my hair and whispering calming words into my ear,l my breathing calms down. It’s pathetic, I’m so touch starved I’m willing to let this creep console me. I finally pull back and look down to check my phone.

“ Ugh.. I need to get ready for work..” I grumble to myself.

“Oh I forgot to tell you! I called into your work saying you were sick. So we could spend the day together..” Fucking hell...next he’s gonna tell me has my social secerity number, all of my usernames memoriesed, and he already put his minecraft bed next to mine. 

“ Seriously, how do you know where I work?? “ My frustration starts to peak through, but either he doesn't realize or he just decided not to focus on it.

“ Well, I noticed you around. I walk by your job on my way home and… I just started noticing things.” He sounds awkward as he explains himself but also completely unapologetic

“I have a hard time sleeping a lot of the time, so I tend to go on walks at night to clear my mind ya know, and my path happens to pass by your place and I just made a habit out of checking in on you, making sure you’re safe.” Well that wasn’t very reassuring… he really has been watching me.

But I can’t help but feel for the guy, he doesn’t seem to have any friends or family and I could use the company. I haven’t had a day off in so long, I don’t really know how I would spend it. This guy doesn’t seem too bad… maybe if I got to know him I could learn to look past his quirks. I pause for a moment before finally just saying fuck it, I need good company right now.

“Well… since my schedule is cleared for the day.. Do you wanna go out and do something?” I look up at him with a slight smile and he gets this big doofy grin on his face, as if getting to spend time with me is some dream that’s only now coming true.

“Yeah! That would be great. I could definitely use some fresh air “ He looks so happy, it’s almost infectious. 

Part of me knows I shouldn't trust this guy but, I want to give him a second chance. Maybe we could become real friends? I haven’t gotten to meet many people outside of class or work so why the hell not.  
“Okay, imma go change and freshen up, then we can head out.” I tell him as I walk into the bathroom.

As I look into the mirror for the first time today I freeze, my hair is completely desheffled, which is to be expected since I only just woke up, but it's untamed mess mixing with the large group of hickies on my neck makes me realize how bad the damage was. I look out of the bathroom to see B leaning against the kitchen island scrolling through his phone. 

“ Hey, I’m gonna take a shower, if that’s alright” What is wrong with me, I’m asking him if it's okay for me to shower in my own place. Maybe it's really me who's messed up in the head. 

“ Yeah that's fine.” he looks up for a second before getting a mischievous glint in his eye “But only if I get to join~” My face heats up instantly, of course he would ask me that, he's the same fucker who gave me those love bites.

After a moment of contemplating and accepting that I have no common sense left , I nod my head. He looks kinda shocked, which is more than understandable since I can’t even believe that my dumb ass acctually wants him to see me naked again. Why am I like this... I’m amazed that I haven’t gotten kidnapped yet. I quickly check to make sure I have two fresh towels ready, then look over as he enters the small bathroom. I don’t want to make a fool of myself now cause god dammit! I wanna feel sexy! Taking in a deep breath I grab the hem of my hoodie and lift it over my head before dropping it on the floor. The look on B’s face was priceless, his mouth is slightly agape as a blush spreads across his face. I smile up at him before taking off my shorts, leaving me completely naked in front of him. B smiles and bites his lip before starting to undress as well. I open the shower curtain a bit to turn on the water, testing its temperature and giving B a good look at my ass in the process. As soon as it's heated up enough, I hop in. I’m acting like such an idot, I don’t get why I want to show off for this guy but it's turning me on so much and i think i’ve just accepted it as the ‘fuck it’ additude of today. The hot water running over me helps relax my muscles and wakes me up a bit more. I barely hear the curtain open as B walks into the shower with me, before coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. I can feel his hard cock press against me as he pulls me closer to him. 

“You really did a number on my neck, It’s gonna take a hell of a lot to cover it up” I say light heartedly.

“What can I say, I lose control of myself when you’re around~” He leans down and starts to kiss my neck as he cups my breasts with his hands. “ And maybe I don’t want you to hide them~ Maybe I want to walk around with you today with my marks all over that pretty little neck of yours” I gasp loudly as he bites my neck, just under the bruises I got from last night.

“Plus, I know you love it ~” I whimper slightly as he starts to pinch my nipples, teasing me even more. 

“You’re not fair..” I reach back and grab a hold of his cock, he's practically throbbing in my hand. 

I start to jerk him off slowly at first, rubbing my thumb over the head with every stroke before I started to work on a steady pace.B stands straight behind me again and moves one of his hands over my wet core, as his other wraps around my neck, applying just enough pressure to make me feel light headed. As he presses two fingers into me, I moan and feel him thrust himself into my hand, begging me to go faster. It feels like a wet dream in a way. My whole body felt so warm and all my previous concerns seem to melt away and get pushed down the drain. At first he just moved his fingers as if he was trying to stretch me out more, teasing my walls before pushing them in deeper. I can tell he’s looking for that little spot that made me see stars and without noticing I start to spread my legs out more. Hooking his fingers slightly he pushes into me faster and I can’t stop myself from grinding against his hand. As I become undone in his hands, B starts grunting and moaning in my ear. I breath in sharply as his fingers find my g spot, I can tell he noticed my reaction since he let out a small pleased humm before thrusting his fingers into me faster, making sure to hit that spot each time. All I can focus on is the pleasure as B quickly pushes me to my limit.

“Oh fuck please please please-” I beg between needy moans 

“Please what~” He whispers into my ear

“ Please make me cum!” My face is beet red as I shamelessly grind my hips against his hand, stroking him faster to encourage him to continue.

B lets out a groan of approval as he shoves a 3rd finger into my cunt and presses his palm down against my clit. Right as I become undone, I feel his hot cum landing on my back and ass.I just short of scream, all the different stimuli overwhelmed me, leaving me completely satisfied. We stay like that for a long moment, neither of us wanting to move from each other. This dude is going to be the death of me, I can tell.

“I think we should actually try cleaning up, unless of course you’re not done being dirty” I say playfully before turning myself around so my chest was pressed against him.

“As much as i’d love to, we’d probably run out of hot water before we get the chance” We both laughed a bit before starting to wash ourselves and each other. 

B insisted on washing my hair for me, his fingers gently worked out any knots or tangles and I couldn't help but let out a pleased moan as he massaged the shampoo into my hair. Man, maybe I should just leave my windows unlocked from now on.Once we were both out of the shower I realized B didn’t have any fresh clothes to wear. Feeling guilty I tried to offer him some of mine to wear but It became apparent that none of my clothes would fit him. Even though he’s so thin, all of my clothes weren’t nearly long to completely cover his tummy, and I didnt think he would want to try and rock a crop top. 

“ I don’t live too far from here, we could just stop by there when we head out” B told me after I spent 10 minutes in nothing but a towel rummaging through my clothes trying to find something for the lanky bastard to wear. 

At least I was able to find a cute outfit for myself while I tore through my closet. It felt like I was getting ready for a date, getting all dolled up for the first time in who knows how long. There was a constant feeling though, part of my mind that's constantly reminding me just how off this whole situation really is. So many things were weird about him, if he hated his name so much why didn’t he just tell me a nickname or something? Why did he keep insisting that he was my boyfriend??There’s just so much that doesn’t add up but, if i'm being honest with myself, I haven’t been happy in a long time. WIth all my responsibilities just piling up, it left me with no real time to just enjoy life. I always thought college was going to be full of new friends and experiences, instead i’ve fallen victim to the minotiny of it all. I’m sick of playing it safe, I’m still kicking! I should just enjoy my youth while I can and get butterflies for my stalker who crawled in through my window! 

When I put it like that it sounds bad… I catch myself just staring in the mirror, and while I do look cute, no matter how much concealer I cake on, the marks on my neck still manage to show through. I can’t just keep him waiting forever though, I guess if people stare that's their own problem. I walk into the living room, where B is sitting on the couch smiling down at his phone. 

“I’m ready to head out if you are!” I chirp. 

“ You look stunning” He smiles at me before standing up.

As we head out he holds the door for me and we walk side by side down the hallway of the apartment building, he tells me his address and it’s a good few blocks away, near the city park.

“ How come you don't walk in the park? There isn’t really much to see round here”

“ Eh, too many creeps hang out around there after dark” B shrugs.

“ Well then you would fit right in” I elbow him playfully.

“Hey! I’m not creepy!” He grumbles before laughing with me.

“Keep telling yourself that bud” It felt good to just laugh with someone.

It was a beautiful day out, not too cold with the sun shining overhead, trees were starting to get their leaves and there were some flower boxes in the window of some of the shops. As we start the trek to B’s place I can’t help but smile to myself. B started to tell me about his job, he’s so animated when he talks, using his hands the whole time, adding to his story and letting me interject with questions and jokes. But I mostly just let him talk, even with how weird our first meeting has been. I hope that one day he could actually be my boyfriend. Maybe things are finally looking up for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far <3 Please tell me of any grammor mistakes i might make because I'm writting most of this way too late at night to not goof up at times.


	3. Rained in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend have a nice day together at the park. Thats about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but with work and everything i havent had much of a chance to write but here you go! I want to try to get the next chapter out soon but we'll see... Thank you so much to those sending comments and giving kudos! I never thought anyone would read this but i'm happy that you're enjoying my writing!

As we walk down the street, the sun tries it’s best to warm my skin with it’s gentle rays, but after a few turns, buildings started to block the still rising sun. I manage to always be unprepared. No matter how many times I put myself in this situation I can never remember the simple rule to wear layers. Damn this cute outfit, why can’t it have any pockets?! Right now I need somewhere to put my hands. I don't know what it is about this guy that makes me feel like a stupid hormonal teenager again, but it’s kinda frustrating. Even though those days aren’t too far gone I had hoped that I had matured enough to not panic over the idea of holding someone’s hand.  
“It’s crazy isn’t it?” It took a moment for his words to resonate in my mind.

“Huh?” I reply meekly.

He chuckles “ The trees, even though they do this every year it always makes me excited once they start to get their leaves back.” 

I take a moment to look up at the small trees planted at the sides of the street, bright green buds cover each branch. It’ll only be a few days till every tree has lush green leaves.

“ Man I didn’t even notice… everything is gonna start to bloom soon.” I sigh a little” I wish there was somewhere I could put some plants in my room, it could really use that splash of life.”

B hums knowingly in response. 

“Do you like plants?” 

“Yeah! I really love flowers; roses are my favorite actually.” His face lit up a little.

I couldn’t help but giggle “ B, I could tell you were a hopeless romantic but I didn't think you’d be so cliche.”

He pouts a little “Hey! Don’t be mean, It's not my fault they’re so beautiful”

“I’m just pulling your leg, I get why you like them but roses are so needy ya know? I really vibe with moss or cacti since even I couldn't manage to kill it. And in case you didn’t know, I’m the master at killing stuff by mistake” I joke.

“ Me too” his smile faltered slightly before perking back up with a new conversation topic.   
We kept going back and forth until we reached our destination. It didn’t take too long to get to his place, just a couple of blocks down. He held his door open for me as he led me into the room. His apartment was almost impressively plain, I understand not having the cash to decorate but not much even looked lived in. B slipped into what I would assume is his bedroom.   
I sit down on his couch while I wait patiently for him to return from getting a new outfit. My leg bounces, a shitty habit that makes it abundantly clear whenever I’m feeling nervous. I’ve always had times where I was irrationally worried, but this situation is just so out of my comfort zone. At least I had a comfy place to clear my mind for a few minutes. 

Before too long B came out, he was now wearing a sweatshirt with the same heart symbol as the shirt he had on before. I smiled up at him. 

“Ready to head out?” He asks, holding his hand out to help me up off the couch. 

“Yeah! Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?” God, his hands look so big compared to mine, and only now that his hand is in mine I remembered why holding hands is so stressful. It's also frustrating that I’ve become more acquainted with his dick than his two hands.  
“ I was thinking we could just head to the park for now, it’s so nice out and I thought you’d appreciate the fresh air” he smiles at me , clearly trying to gauge my reaction to his idea. I simply smile and agree on the idea.

B leads me outside as I silently scold myself for being such an easy lay.   
As I pass through the door, the cold air hits my bare arms. In the short time we were inside, clouds managed to cover the sun completely, leaving only a few patches of blue sky with darker clouds on the horizon. I shiver slightly and lean closer to B. Just as I do this he asks if I want to borrow his hoodie. 

“ Yes please” This man is too much sometimes. He practically rips the garment off of himself and hands it to me. Based on his eagerness alone, I wouldn’t be surprised if he put that hoodie on just so he could give it to me. 

“ I didn’t think you’d be undressing for me again so soon. I expected dinner first” The sweatshirt was long on me and warmed me up almost instantly. 

“ Hey! Don’t be mad at me for trying to make sure my girl is comfortable” He grabs my hand again and starts to lead me down the street once more.

“ I haven’t even known you for 24 hours yet, you can’t claim me as your girl so soon” I say smirking 

“ I’m pretty sure I already have darling~ unless you’re just trying to tell me that you want me to mark you more” This mother fucker..I move my hand to where I know the hickey was,as if that would do any good. 

” Hey! Don’t hide my handy work!” He pretends to pout before smirking at me

“ You’re no fair...” I whine.’

“I’m the worst, aren’t I?” He squeezes my hand slightly which brings my smile back.

“Absolutely horrid.” 

The park was only a block or two away from his apartment. Since it was a weekday it wasn’t too busy, a few people jogging and an older man sitting on a bench with a small group of pigeons who greedily ate the crumbs he was dropping for them. It wasn’t the biggest park but there were some trees and a small pond near the center that was full of little frogs and ducks. Without realizing, I lead us towards the shore of the cute pond. There was a mother duck with around five or six fuzzy ducklings swimming behind her. I have always been drawn to birds, and seeing all the new life that appeared at this time of the year made me feel almost hopeful in a strange way. 

“Dang it” I mutter 

B turns to me and raises a brow, looking confused before I explain”I had a bag of wilted lettuce at home, I should’ve grabbed it for the ducks.” 

“Maybe next time?” 

“By next time the ducklings will be all grown up though. I hate how hectic everything is now. I wish I could just disappear for a bit.” I sit down in the soft grass by the pond, my head resting in my hand as I watch the ducks swim.

“I feel that” B sighs ” But hey, you’re here now at least right?” He gives me a small smile.

I smile back, leaning my head against his shoulder. If i told myself just a week ago that all of this would happen, i'd be convinced i went crazy. I never have had the guts to just do what i wanted, im not much of a risk taker but fuck. It feels so good to just do things, to be near someone and to feel wanted. Might as well do the dumb stuff when youre young and still have time to fix it right? 

We sit there for a little while in a comfortable silence, watching as the ducks swim and dunk their heads under the water. The dark clouds that once on the horizon now are taking up the entirety of the sky. Looking at the surface of the water I see the first signs of rain as small raindrops fall and create ripples on the smooth surface of the water. As I look up at the darkened sky a raindrop splashes onto my nose, followed by another as the sprinkle quickly turns into a rain shower. 

I hop up from my sitting position, pulling the hood of B’s sweatshirt up over my head and looking around for somewhere to go to keep us from getting drenched. As B stands I remember my favorite bookstore was right near the park. Without explanation I grabbed B’s hand, and started walking us out of the park. Walking quickly turned to running as the rain came down ever harder.  
As we leave the park I almost slip in the small puddles that were forming on the sidewalk as I practically sprint to the cross walk. The street wasn’t very busy but the last thing I needed today was to get hit by a car. Well…

“ Do you think If I got hit by a car, I could get enough insurance money to pay back my student loans?” I say as I frantically press the button for the crosswalk.

“ I don’t think that’s how insurance works sweetie” B chuckles” Plus, I don’t want you turning into a y/n pancake” 

“I guess” I joke as the light flashes, signaling the cars to stop so we can finally cross. Before long we made it into the store, giggling slightly as our soggy shoes squeaked against the bookstore’s floors. 

“ I can’t believe it started pouring like that” I say, glancing out the window of the shop as it continues to rain buckets onto the streets.

“I guess we’re just gonna have to stick it out till the rain stops,huh?” B says, as he glances around the room.

“ There are definitely worse places to be stuck, I love it here.They have a nice sitting area and a small cafe near the back! They also sell cute figurines and some stuffed toys, and even some cool 3D puzzles and-'' I stop mid sentence, blushing and feeling embarrassed for how excited I got over the store.

B smiles at me, not seeming to mind my enthusiasm at all.   
“God, I dunno why I’m talking about the place like you don’t know about it, I almost forgot you live just down the street” 

“I’ve actually never been in here before” We start down one of the isles near the side of the store, eyes roaming over the covers of the books on display and reading the spines of those neatly stacked on the shelf. 

“ Oh yeah?” 

“I only moved here a little over a month ago so I haven’t had the chance to check out many of the local shops” 

“I’ll have to show you around more places than! There are so many hidden gems that I think you’d love to check out” I am half focused on the conversation and half fixated on reading the summary of a book that caught my interest. 

After a few moments without response I turn to look at B, who's looking at me with a dreamy expression on his face. He glances around quickly to see if anyone was around and then pulls me into a kiss. The shock of the sudden action fades quickly and I lean into his kiss. His hands roam from my sides down to my ass, pulling my hips against his. At this I pull back, remembering that we are still in fact in public. 

“W-we can’t do this here…What if we got caught??” I say quickly, my voice just above a whisper. 

“ I just couldn’t help myself~ you look so cute in my hoodie and seeing you in it made me think back to last night~” I blush a deep shade of red as he whispers into my ear. 

“ If it was up to me, I’d bend you over right here and ruin you~ but for now, teasing you will have to do.” He kisses my neck softly before leaning back and taking in the sight of my flustered face. This fucker is too comfortable with turning me on like that.  
“Unless of course you’d rather just sneak off to somewhere more private and   
I try hard to think of a witty come back but my brain fails me yet again. 

“Where would we even go…? I wouldn't want to get wet by going outside again...” I mumble, feeling overly aware of the volume of my voice in the quiet of the shop.

“Well i'm sure that no matter where we go you'll end up getting wet~” His voice has a low rumble to it.

“ Is that a promise..?” I say, trying to convey some confidence that i definitely don’t have. 

“Maybe it is, my love~” He leans down, his lips barely grazing mine as I realize something. 

“ Isn’t it uncomfortable to bend over like that to kiss me?” I blurt out without much thought.   
B leans back a bit before staring at me with a look of both complete confusion and on the verge of laughter . 

“ What do you mean babes??” He says with a smile

“Well! Like..” I pause for a moment to think of how to word this right. “You’re so tall and to reach me it seems like an awkward angle and all…” This gets him to laugh a bit as I try to shrink into the wall behind me.   
“ I don’t mind it, I’m happy as long as i get to kiss those pretty lips of yours~” His hands move to grab me by the hips, pulling me closer to him. “But…”  
Without warning he lifts me up off of the ground and pushes me up against the wall so im almost at his eye level while he stands up straight “I could always do this instead” 

I’m left with my mouth agape from surprise, looking at B dumbly.   
“How the hell are you able to pick me up so easily like that??” I sputter out “ You have a bmi of like five!! And i'm a grown ass woman!” I tried hard to not sound completely flabbergasted but I failed greatly, leading B to have an even bigger laughing fit than before. 

“ It's not my fault that you’re small compared to me” He chuckles as he sets me down again.”I’ll Stop teasing you... for now. “

It still feels like my body is on fire as we start walking towards the checkout counter. I set down the book I was looking over earlier. I don’t even know if i'll like the story, but I feel obligated to buy something since we’re going to spend some time in the store.  
“ That’ll be $12.78 please” The cashier says with a practiced smile. I reach for my wallet, but B beats me to it.   
“ Don’t worry baby, I’ll buy it for you” B grabs his wallet and hands over a $20 bill.

“ You don’t need to do that, I can pay for it!”

“ I know that I don’t need to darling but I want to!” He gets his change back and hands me my book that was in a paper bag with the store’s logo on it. 

“Thank you..” I always feel bad when people buy me stuff, but he made it clear that he wanted to get it for me. 

We walk over to the sitting area of the store, where B and I sit in chairs next to each other. I quietly read my book while he looked over a gardening magazine. After about a half an hour I grew a bit tired of reading and when I looked outside I noticed the rain had lightened up quite a bit. B notices quickly that I’m no longer reading my story and asks if everything was alright. 

“ Oh, everythings fine! I was just wondering what we should do after this. Today has been so nice and I don’t want it to be over already.” I smile at B and he looks very pleased that I've been enjoying myself. 

B humms in thought for a moment “ We could go over to my place and watch movies. I wouldn’t be surprised if it kept raining so it might be more safe to stay in for the rest of the afternoon.”

“ I’d love that! We should head out now while it’s just sprinkling, if you're ready to go of course”

“Sounds good.” He gets up from his chair and stretches a bit before he helps me up from my seat.

Luckly, the rain didn’t pick up much on our walk to B’s apartment building. His hoodie kept me warm and mostly dry the whole way back but it couldn’t compare to the warmth of his living room. 

“ Here” B says as he hands me the remote to his tv.” You can pick the show while i go get some snacks ready, okay?”

“Okay! Do you have any preference on what we watch?” I ask as i open up netflix

“I’m fine with anything darling, I know you have a good taste in movies.” He says from inside his kitchen.

His response catches me a bit off guard, it's kinda weird how he acts like we've been dating for years, saying stuff as if he knows everything about me.His Netflix loads up and there's only one profile under the name “Peter”. That must be his real name then, well that's one mystery solved. It’s such a normal name.. I wonder why he hates it so much? Maybe he was named after a shitty family member that he doesn’t like to think about or something. I click on the account and start looking through the different shows available absentmindedly as I ponder over theories on why he’d rather go by B than Peter. 

Before long B ( or i guess Peter ) returns from the kitchen with a tray of popcorn and some of my other favorite snacks and two drinks. I pick a show I’ve heard alot about and set the remote down as B hands me a drink.  
“ Dang, you know how to spoil a girl~” I giggle a little as he blushes.  
“ I just want to make today the best that I can for you” He sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. 

“You’re a dork, you know that?” I smiled up at him before taking a sip of my drink which turned out to be pink lemonade. We snack and joke about the show but I quickly grow sleepy. I check my phone and it's only about 5pm and I slept in this morning so I shouldn't be this tired already.  
I can’t stop the yawn that escapes me which catches B’s attention. 

“Tired already? Is talking to me that boring?” B says with a smile

“You're not boring.. I just got tired out of nowhere… and i feel kinda dizzy..?” As i say this B’s smile only grows wider, showing off more of his sharp teeth. 

“Why don’t you take a little nap then?” Something feels off, but my drowsy mind can’t pinpoint what.

“ I shouldn’t… I gotta get home soon.. I’ve got 8 am classes n my prof is an ass-” He hushes me, and moves the hand that was around my waist to pet my hair softly 

“ Don’t worry about that stuff now, I’ll take care of it for you my dear. Just relax for me~” 

My vision starts to become cloudy and my body starts to slowly go numb. This isn’t normal, why can’t I do anything?? Why the hell is he acting so calm as I practically pass out on him?? I can feel myself slip in and out of sleep as B coos soft nothings into my ear. 

“ I’ll take care of you forever y/n… no matter what..” He whispers as I fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3~ If anyone wants I might continue the story and give it an actual plot . or i might just continue it anyways since i don't know how much longer we're gonna be stuck inside and this is my new obsession.


End file.
